The Transformers heroes Christmas carol
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Another Christmas carol from Transformers heroes.
1. Chapter 1 Demolisher Marley

Chapter 1

Megatron- Ebeneezer Megatron Scrooge

Drift- Drift Crachit

Skid- Mrs. Crachit

Jetstream- Jetstream Crachit

Quickflight- Quickflight Crachit

Brash- Brash Cratchit

Jetstorm- Tiny Jetstorm Crachit

Fracture- Nephew Fracture

Arcee- ghost of Christmas Past

Optimus - ghost of Christmas Present

Skywarp- ghost of Christmas Future

Demolisher- Demolisher Marely

Snow cat- narrator

Crumplezone-himself

Hook- Feziwig

Switchblade- Scrooge's lost love

Smackdown- Fracture's wife

Hurricane- Scrooge's sister

Minicons- children and carolers

Hot shot, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Side swipe- Bookkeepers

Scavenger and X-brawn- funders for the poor

Others extras.

Chapter 1

"Hello, everyone I'm Snow cat I am here to tell you the story." Snow cat said.

"I'm here to assist him." Crumplezone said. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"Sure I can this is my favorite story I read many times so I know how it goes." Snow cat said.

"Then what are you waiting for tell it!" Crumplezone said.

"Marley was dead to begin with." Snow cat said. "As dead as a door nail." he said.

"What weird beginning for story about Christmas." Crumplezone said.

"In life Demolisher Marley was a partner to a shrewd money lender named Ebeneezer Megatron Scrooge," Snow cat said. "Here he comes now." he said.

A tall figure appeared. "Is that him?" Crumplezone asked.

"Yes Ebeneezer Megatron Scrooge." Snow cat said.

Scrooge went in to his counting house. Drift Crachit was working. So were the book keepers.

" can we use another shovel of coal it's pretty cold in here." Drift said.

"How would you like to be unemployed!" Scrooge shouted.

"Never mind it feels to warm in here in anyway." One of the bookkeepers said.

Drift just sighed and shook his head.

"His nephew Fracture came to visit his only living relative." Snow cat said.

Fracture knocked on the door. "Uncle!" he said.

Fracture came in. "Merry Christmas Uncle." Fracture said.

"Merry Christmas Fracture." Drift said.

"Merry Christmas Drift Crachit." Fracture said.

"Humbug!" Scrooge said.

"Christmas a humbug?" Fracture said.

"If I had it my way everyone who had a Merry Christmas on his lips would be boiled in his own pudding and cooked with his own turkey and buried with stake of holly through his heart." Scrooge said.

"Well it is a wonderful time of year of giving and peace and I say God bless it!" Fracture said.

Drift and the bookkeepers cheered.

"How does on celebrate Christmas unemployed?!" Scrooge shouted.

Drift and bookkeepers went back to work. Two men came in.

"Are we addressing Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley?" Scavenger asked.

"Mr. Marley has been dead seven years today." Scrooge said.

"We would ask for you to make a donation for the poor." X-brawn said.

"Are there no prisons are there no work houses?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes plenty of those." Scavenger said. "Even though I wish there weren't." he added.

"The poor will go there." Scrooge said.

"But some would rather die." X-brawn said.

"If they are going to die they better do it and decrease the surplus population!" Scrooge said.

After that the funders left.

"Uncle would you like to come to Christmas dinner?" Fracture asked.

"No," Scrooge said.

"But my wife she has been wanting you to visit." Fracture said.

"Why did you get married?" Scrooge asked.

"I fell in love." Fracture answered.

"That is just as bad as Merry Christmas." Scrooge said.

Fracture left afterwards. A sound was heard. Scrooge went outside. "What do you want?" Scrooge asked.

"Penny for the song?" the boy asked.

"Get lost!" Scrooge said.

"Mr. Scrooge tomorrow is Christmas and we were wondering if we could have the day off?" Drift asked.

"Why?" Scrooge asked.

"Because it's Christmas and other businesses will be closed." Drift said.

"Fine but be here all the earlier the next day!" Scrooge said.

Scrooge left and Drift the bookkeepers closed up shop.

"Scrooge headed to his home." Snow cat said.

Scrooge came to the door. Scrooge saw his doorknocker change into the face of Demolisher Marley.

"SCROOGE!" it said.

"AH!" Scrooge said and landed on his tush. Then went inside.

"Okay what are we going to do now wise guy how can we tell the story?" Crumplezone asked.

"Narrator's know what's going on even when the character is not even on scene." Snow cat said.

"Oh okay," Crumplezone said.

Scrooge got settled to start the night. The rattle of chains was heard and the bells began to ring. Then he heard. "Scrooge!"

Then in came Demolisher Marley. "Who are you?" Scrooge said.

"In life I was your partner Demolisher Marley." Demolisher Marley said.

"I don't believe it." Scrooge said.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" Demolisher asked.

"Because the slightest problem of the stomach can make them cheat it could be some beef, or an old potato their is more gravy then grave of you!" Scrooge said.

Demolisher yowled and slammed the chains together. "Now you believe?" he asked Scrooge.

"Yes," Scrooge said. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Much." Demolisher said. "See this chain?" he asked.

"Yes why do you have it?" Scrooge asked.

"I made this chain in life I made it link by link and yard by yard. Your chain was this long and heavy seven Christmases ago. It is a tremendous chain you are making Scrooge your chains will be bigger and heavier than mine." Demolisher said.

"Marley speak comfort to me!" Scrooge said.

"I have none to give. But you will be visited by three spirits. Expect the first one when the bell tolls one." Demolisher said and then left.

"Scrooge was shocked. He looked around and everything was fine. Scrooge went to bed weary of what had just seen and heard." Snow cat said.

"What's going to happen next?" Crumplezone asked.

"Just be patient be patient. Okay, story telling is a kind of art and you can't rush art." Snow cat said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost of Christmas Past

chapter 2 ghost of Christmas past

Scrooge was asleep in his bed room. Snow cat and Crumplezone were on the roof. The window opened. "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!" Snow cat shouted shouted.

Scrooge woke up to a bright light. He saw a femme standing there she was wearing a soft white dress and was wearing a gold star necklace. Her face had lovely smile. "Are you the spirit whose coming was for told?" Scrooge asked.

"I am, I'm the ghost of Christmas past." She said.

"The long past?" Scrooge asked.

"Your past." She said. "Come we have much to see." she said. "Take my hand you shall fly." she told him.

Scrooge took her hand and was taken out the window. "Come on Crumplezone let's go." Snow cat said.

"What is that light?" Scrooge asked.

"It is the past." the spirit answered.

They landed a little while later. "Do you know this place?" She asked.

"I do I was a boy here." Scrooge said. "Hey those are my friends. Hey guys!" he said.

"They cannot see or hear you these are shadows of the things that have been." she told him.

Scrooge looked into his classroom he saw a boy there. "Do you know this boy?" she asked him.

"Yeah it's me." Scrooge said.

"Scrooge watched as the young boy grew and grew. He also saw his old class room change and decay." Snow cat said.

Scrooge saw himself as a young man.

"Ebeneezer!" A femme said.

"Hurricane what are you doing here?" the young Scrooge asked.

"I've come to take you home father is much kinder than he once was come on let's go." Hurricane said.

"Such a sweet and fragile creature." the spirit said.

"Yes she was." Scrooge said.

"Children?" the spirit asked.

"One child." Scrooge said.

"Your nephew." the spirit said. "Let's see another Christmas." she said.

They appeared in street in the middle of the night. "Like it's old Hook Fezziwig's place I use to work here!" Scrooge said.

Scrooge and the spirit went inside. "Snow cat let's get inside too I'm cold!" Crumplezone said and went in.

"Hey wait for me!" Snow cat said.

Scrooge saw everyone dancing. He saw himself as a young man. The young Scrooge bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." his younger self said.

"It's okay." the young femme said.

"Oh Scrooge I see you met Switchblade she is a friend of the Fezziwig family." Hook said.

"I remember how much I loved her." Scrooge said.

"Let's see another Christmas with this young lady." the spirit said.

They were in Scrooge's counting house. The younger Scrooge was working. "Ebeneezer I'm leaving you love the money more than me." Switchblade said.

"I love you trust me I do I am doing this to provide for us." the young Scrooge said.

"I don't care I leaving and that's final!" Switchblade said and threw the ring to the ground. Then walked out of the house.

Scrooge's younger self sobbed and place the ring in box covering his face. "Idiot! Go after her!" Scrooge shouted at his younger self. "I don't wish to see this anymore." Scrooge said.

"These are the shadows of things that have been do not blame me." the spirit said.

Scrooge then woke up in his bedroom. "I wonder what would have happened if went after her?" Scrooge wondered as he started to cry.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost of Christmas Present

chapter 3 Ghost of Christmas Present

Scrooge woke up to jolly sounding laugh. He walked into the other room and saw a large mech who was red and wore a big red robe and holly crown on his head. "Come in and know me better man." he said.

"Who are you?" Scrooge asked.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Present." the spirit said. "Come let's go we have much to see." he said.

Once outside Scrooge saw a flurry of activity. Children were playing. "This Christmas day." The spirit said. "Follow me there is something you must see." he said.

They were in a house. "Nice place." Crumplezone said.

"Yes it is." Snow cat said.

"This is the home of your nephew." the spirit said.

"Wow," Scrooge said.

"Let's play a game everyone. I am thinking of something." Fracture said.

"Animal?" someone asked.

"Yes." Fracture said.

"A cat?" someone asked.

"No," Fracture said.

"A horse?" someone else asked.

"No," Fracture said.

"Is this an unwanted animal?" Smackdown asked.

"Yes," Fracture said.

"A rat?" one asked.

"No," Fracture said.

"A snake?" someone asked.

"Close but no," Fracture said.

"I know your Uncle Scrooge." Smackdown said.

"Yes," Fracture said.

Everybody laughed. "To my Uncle Scrooge." Fracture said toasting him.

Scrooge was shocked. Then held his head. "What's wrong?" The spirit asked.

"There was a boy caroling last night I wish I gave him something." Scrooge said.

"The past is the past." The spirit said.

They found themselves in the street. "This is the home of your employee Drift Crachit." the spirit said.

In the window they saw Mrs. Crachit and the children. "Brash keep turning the spit okay?" Mrs. Crachit said.

"Yes mother." Brash said.

"Mom, when can we eat?" Jetstream asked.

"We'll eat as soon as your father and Tiny Jetstorm get home." Mrs. Crachit said.

"Mommy play?" Quickflight asked.

"Not now Qucikflight." Mrs. Crachit said.

Drift came up to the house with Tiny Jetstorm on his shoulder. "Okay son let's go inside." Drift said.

Jetstorm was walking with crutch his leg was in bad shape he obviously needed surgery.

"Tech goose yum!" Jetstorm said and started coughing.

"Calm down sweetie go sit down." Mrs. Crachit said. "How was he in church?" she asked.

"As good as gold and better he hoped when people saw him it would remind them who came and made the lame walk and the blind see." Drift said.

They all sat down to dinner. "To the founder of the feast Mr. Scrooge." Drift said.

"Founder of the feast in deed. If he were here I would give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and he would choke!" She said.

"Sweetie it's Christmas." Drift said.

"Oh alright." she said.

Jetstorm held up his glass and said: "God bless us everyone." Jetstorm was very happy but then started cough once again and his cough got louder and louder.

"Tell me spirit tell me if Tiny Jetstorm will live?" Scrooge said.

"That is the future but I see a empty chair by the fire place and a crutch without an owner if these shadows remain unchanged I'm afraid the child will die. If he's going to die he better do it and decrease the surplus population!" The spirit said.

Scrooge was shocked he would say such a thing.

"It's time I left you with the spirit of Christmas yet to come." the spirit said.

"But I learned so much from you." Scrooge said.

"You will learn from him too, so get to know him better man." the spirit said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost of Christmas Future

chapter 4 Christmas Future

Scrooge saw a shadowy figure standing before him. "Are you the spirit of Christmas future?' Scrooge asked.

The spirit nodded.

"I fear you more than the others but I am ready to learn so lead on spirit." Scrooge said.

Scrooge saw men talking. "I just know he's dead." one said.

"Don't know what will become of his money I bet no one will go to funeral." another said.

"I might go if lunch is served." another one said.

Scrooge saw man dealing with some people. "I got his blankets." the women said.

"It's warm still fetches a good price for that." the man said.

Scrooge was shocked. How can others be so disrespectful to the dead.

"Can you show me some tenderness?" Scrooge asked.

Scrooge now saw he was at the Crachit house but it was quiet. "It's normally so cheerful here why is it so quiet?" Scrooge asked.

The spirit pointed.

Scrooge looked inside. He saw the family crying. "Mommy okay?" Quickflight asked.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Crachit said.

"I think he walked a little slower the past few evenings." Brash said.

"Yes your father carried him on his shoulder he was easy to carry." Mrs. Crachit said.

Drift came in. "Hey sweetie how was the church yard?" she asked.

"It was nice you would have liked how green it was. I picked a nice place on the hill where you can see the rabbits eat the wild flowers." he said.

"Jetstorm loved those rabbits." She said.

The little family began to cry.

"Oh no!" Scrooge said.

Scrooge found himself in a grave yard. He saw a tombstone. "Who's grave is this?" Scrooge asked.

The spirit pointed. Scrooge wiped of the snow. He saw his name. "Tell me this might not happen I'll change I will keep the spirit of Christmas alive in my heart past present and future. Please," Scrooge said. He was crying but the spirit did not answer.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas day

Chapter 5 Christmas morning

Scrooge woke up he saw his own room. Scrooge opened the window. He saw boy running by. "Hey you boy what day is it?" Scrooge asked.

"Today it's Christmas day!" the boy said.

"The spirits did it one night of course they can they can do anything they want." Scrooge said.

"Of course," The boy said.

"You know the butchers place?" Scrooge asked.

"I sure do." the boy said.

"Did they sell prize turkey the really big one?" Scrooge asked.

"No it's still there." the boy said.

Scrooge tossed down a purse of money. "Go buy it if you come back quickly I'll give you half a crown." Scrooge said.

The boy ran off. "So the lad was off like a shot to do the deed." Snow cat said.

Scrooge came out and wished everyone a Merry Christmas. Scrooge saw the funders. "Hello I would like to talk to you." Scrooge said. "I want to make a donation." he said.

"How much?" X-brawn asked.

Scrooge whispered in his audio.

"Really?" Scavenger asked.

"Yes and not a penny more!" Scrooge said.

"Thank you so much!" X-brawn said.

The boy came back with the Turkey. Scrooge bought some toys for the Crachit Children and some clothes for the parents. Scrooge even hired the best doctors for tiny Jetstorm.

Scrooge saw his nephew Fracture and his wife Smackdown. "Hello, nephew I am so sorry for all the family time I missed." he said.

"It's okay uncle." Fracture said.

"Nice to meet you," Smackdown said.

"I will come to your Christmas dinner what time?" Scrooge asked.

"6:30," Smackdown said.

"See you then!" Scrooge said.

He made it to the Crachit house. He knocked on the door. Drift answered it. "Mr. Scrooge!" Drift said.

"Drift I would like to talk to you." Scrooge said.

"I would like to talk to you if you think about doing anything I'll" Mrs. Crachit said.

"Let me speak." Scrooge said.

"Fine!" She said.

"I going raise your salary," Scrooge said.

"Really?" Drift said.

"Really, I even hired the best doctors to treat your son Jetstorm." Scrooge said. "I have turkey for your dinner and some toys for the little ones and some clothes for you two." He said.

"Thank you so much ." Drift said.

"Wow." Crumplezone said. "What about Tiny Jetstorm?" he asked.

"Tiny Jetstorm who did not die Scrooge became like a second father. Scrooge was better than his word and better man to the great city. As Tiny Jetstorm observed.." Snow cat said.

"God bless us everyone!" Jetstorm said.

The end.


End file.
